In an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, an X-ray generating part and an X-ray detector facing each other are held by a C-shaped arm, for example. In particular, an X-ray diagnostic apparatus that drives a pair of an X-ray generating part and an X-ray detector using multiple arms has been proposed.
As one example, an X-ray diagnostic apparatus having a structure to arrange the first slidable arc arm, overlapped with the second slidable arc arm, on a support base which is rotatable around the first rotating axis by the first rotating shaft and to attach an end part of the third arc arm, holding an X-ray generating part and an X-ray detector, in the X-ray detector side, to the second rotating shaft included in the second arc arm, has been proposed.
In the X-ray diagnostic apparatus having this structure, the X-ray generating part and the X-ray detector can be positioned by the two rotating shafts, which consist of not only the first rotating shaft, fixed on the support base, in the horizontal or vertical direction but also the second rotating shaft parallel to the X-ray exposure direction. Moreover, the X-ray generating part and the X-ray detector can also be positioned by the respective slide operations of the first arc arm and the second arc arm.
As another example, an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, which has a structure to suspend the first arc arm on a ceiling so as to rotate around the first rotating axis by the first rotating shaft, to have the second rotating shaft at one end of the first arc arm sliding along an arc track, and to attach a nearly middle part of the second arc arm, which holds an X-ray generating part and an X-ray detector at its both ends, to the second rotating shaft, has been proposed. In the X-ray diagnostic apparatus having this structure, the X-ray generating part and the X-ray detector can be positioned by the first rotating shaft fixed on the ceiling, the slide operation of the first arc arm, and the second rotating shaft.